


It's Just One Small Step

by ThatMormorAccount



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sixth Form, Teen Moran, Teen Moriarty, mentions of abuse, mentions of depression, mentions of self harm, secondary school
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-28 19:57:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10838328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatMormorAccount/pseuds/ThatMormorAccount
Summary: Sebastian could feel the boy staring at him even without looking around. He tried not to notice it, but it practically burned into his skull, boring a hole in and looking around to find something, anything… [Mormor]





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Sebastian's new. And James's interest is peaked.

Chapter One

Sebastian could feel the boy staring at him even without looking around. He tried not to notice it, but it practically burned into his skull, boring a hole in and looking around to find something, anything…  
It was only until there was a louder clatter of someone falling off their chair behind him that Seb turned around. It was a mistake. He made eye contact with the boy, who leaned forward and smiled unnervingly at him.  
“James Moriarty!” The teacher shrieked “Why did you just push your classmate off the chair this time?!” He asked, exasperated  
“Why did you cheat on your wife with the teaching assistant for the second time last night- why does anyone do anything?” He smiled coolly, leaning back, the comment making the old man at the front of the class nearly burst with anger.  
“Get. Out” James sighed and stood up and grabbed his bag, Sebastian still watching him, unable to look away. He half walked half skipped out of the classroom, stopping for a moment before pushing a piece of paper towards Sebastian and winking “OUT” James rolled his eyes and left.

Sebastian swallowed and felt everyone look at him. Flirting. That’s what that just was. And he and everyone else knew it. This was only confirmed by the fact there was a phone number on the piece of perfectly folded paper James had handed him, which he stuffed in his pocket and tried to get on with his work. It didn’t work.  
***  
Sebastian Moran was new, and he hated it. They were always moving. Not that his dad actually stayed at the house. He was always at the pub, drinking, until he came home to his fucking kids, whom he would hit if they did anything wrong. Like not have the ability to teleport when he called them. It’s probably Seb was so angry all the time. He learnt from the only person he could. And that person just so happened to be the person with no temper, a powerful punch and an intimidating presence.  
People quickly learnt not to mess around with Sebastian. After the first few punches Sebastian landed on anyone who crossed him, people understood. It was why he had no friends. Only sheep that followed him everywhere. He always had sheep. In every school he’d ever been to… he always accumulated sheep quickly. 

This school was no different. By the third day, he had a little following of people, each the same as the last deep down, all looking for approval, that Sebastian would not give. He would never show any interest in them. He never showed any interest in anything. Except…

[James Moriarty] Sebastian typed the contact name as he smoked in a forgotten corner of the school grounds, his little posse talking about how they would fuck curtain female celebrities until their faces fell off; a convocation Sebastian would never take part of. He typed in the number on the piece of paper and sent the first text  
[Why did you give me your number – SM] He put the phone away and looked around, spotted a group of slutty looking girls walking towards them and groaned audibly. There were sheep… then with the sheep came the wool… these girls were the wool, hanging off him and the rest of the group from the moment they arrived. It was okay though… James replied.  
[The bike sheds. Now. Hurry dear Tiger – JM xx] He picked up his bag and left quickly without thinking. The fuck was with the guy?


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian goes to meet James Moriarty to punch his teeth out of his head, but is met with something completely different.

Chapter Two  
James was smoking behind the sheds when Sebastian arrived. He had an air of calmness that Sebastian was not used when people were dealing with him, and it pissed him off. He hadn’t even talked to the guy and he already wanted to punch those perfect white teeth out of his head.

“Tiger…” The boy sang as he looked at him, his Irish accent making Sebastian want to melt “How nice of you to come”

“What do you want” Sebastian snarled, taking a step closer, making James laugh “What’s so fucking funny?”

“Drop the act Moran. You’re not as hard as you think” He smirked. God he was punchable “Although I don’t know anyone – bar me – who could beat the shit out of you” He purred as he took another drag of the cigarette

“What do you want?” Sebastian asked after taking a second to calm down. James smiled

“Good boy” He walked towards the taller guy so they were nearly touching “What I want is to break you and make you crumble in my hands, and then rebuild you into a beautiful killing machine that’ll obey my every command. I know everything about you Sebastian Moran, and we haven’t even talked yet. You’re so easy to read, but I can fix that. I can fix you” Sebastian scoffed but didn’t say anything; feeling very unnerved by the smaller guy, smirking up at him “Don’t believe me?” Sebastian swallowed “You had depression- have depression. You have scars on your arms that you hide, but I can see them through the hole in the cuff of your shirt. So that brings up a question: Why? Someone like you doesn’t get depressed… so… your mother? No… You haven’t had a mother figure in your life since you were young, so your father. Absent? No… abusive” Sebastian didn’t know he made a reaction but he must have because James picked up on it “Yes. You have a younger brother. I saw you on the first day, fixing his tie and hugging him. You feel the need to protect him. So you’re like the father figure that he never had then…” Sebastian looked away, looking for a way out but James moved closer, pushing him against the wall “You have a short temper… punching walls is bad for you Tiger…” James said, his voice softer as he lifted Sebastian’s hand, the knuckles bruised “You think, whether or not you believe it, that by being stronger, by being angry, you can get rid of the man that has ruined your life” He looked back up at Sebastian, who was now watching him “Let me make you stronger. Stick with me Sebastian Moran, and that man will never touch you or your brother again”

There was a long pause before Sebastian spoke, his voice raspy and close to breaking

“That was amazing…” He said quietly, and for the first time James looked surprised “How did you-“

“I can read you like an open book Moran…” He smiled “So… what do you think?”

Fuck  
He was in deep shit now…


End file.
